24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Acer4666/Archive 4
Welcome to my talk page - feel free to leave a message below to ask about anything! You can visit Archive 1, 2 or 3 to view past discussions. Prototype layout design There's something I found out. There's a prototype article layout design, which you can find out about on the blog in the community wikia here, which is under experiment and reviewed. It's an ugly design, the word texts are too big, the infoboxes are below the Recent Wikia Activity where it doesn't belong, the number of pages is missing and the place of advertisement is poor. You, Thief12 and Blue Rook should check it out on the two wikias that are testing the prototype layout design. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:27, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah I saw that; Blue Rook made a forum post about it here. Hard to know what to do or say about it though, as the user feedback will make practically no difference and it'll be changed no matter what we say. Wikia is all about the ads and the money :(--Acer4666 (talk) 01:49, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Article I created What about this article of the actor Paul Francis, which was never created in the past. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:23, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah that looks really good! A lot of the minor actors from season 7 & 8 still need articles making for them--Acer4666 (talk) 14:13, December 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I kind of noticed that. I previously created Ned Schmidtke, the one who portrayed Dr. Lee Schulman. It could use the bio and filmography though. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:01, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Feature article nominee I put up an article that I nominated to be a featured article for Jan/Feb/Mar on the feature article candidates. So far, no response from it. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:17, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :You can go ahead and change the featured article to that then, if there is no opposition to it--Acer4666 (talk) 16:24, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I changed the featured article and changed anything that involves the feature articles until April 2015. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:20, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Cool. There's a list of how to change it over here, you missed a couple of steps but I did them--Acer4666 (talk) 17:28, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I haven't changed a feature article in this wiki before, so that was my first and I thought the article of Annie Wersching was feature article material. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:33, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Slight complication Nothing major for this wiki. But when I re-watched the Bosch pilot on Amazon since they set up a new and revised version of it, there has been changes. Well, Amy Price-Francis who appeared in the original pilot, had her role re-casted with someone else and looks like she appear for the rest of the series. Also, I heard that Mark Derwin took over a role from Jamie McShane in that episode. I'm a bit conflicted on what to do with that issue since Annie Wersching is one of the series regulars in that show and I listed Price-Francis as with on it in Wersching's article & that Price-Francis was re-casted with someone else. What should I do? BattleshipMan (talk) 17:44, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, the rule we normally have for TV shows is that if two 24 alumni appeared in the same episode we note it, but don't note them appearing in the same season/series. So it seems Annie Wersching and Amy Price-Francis did appear together in the pilot of Bosch so that can be noted--Acer4666 (talk) 18:18, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I guess it can. It just that Amy Price-Francis was replaced with another actress in the new pilot of Bosch and apparently Jamie McShane was replace with Mark Derwin as well. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:45, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :That doesn't affect whether or not Annie Wersching acted with them--Acer4666 (talk) 19:49, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Whatever you say. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:02, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :I really don't see what point you're trying to make here?--Acer4666 (talk) 20:04, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't know either. I'm guess it's nothing to worry about. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:06, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Block this IP address Acer, block the user with this because it removed over 30,000 byles on the article of Jack Bauer. Someone else had reverted it. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:25, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Cool I blocked him. The admins watch the recent changes on the wiki so I wouldn't worry about informing us of every vandal, unless like a couple of days have gone past and we've obviously missed something. Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 20:57, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Invitation to forum Check out a forum here about an issue to discuss about and see what you think? BattleshipMan (talk) 05:08, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :You should have Blue Rook add Audrey's assassin in his Forbidden characters project page if we can't reach an agreement on that issue. BattleshipMan (talk) 00:23, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::That's Blue Rook's personal page. We can't make him add anything to it, unless he feels like it. Thief12 (talk) 01:21, April 16, 2015 (UTC) How Renee Walker's death affected me I think all the pictures of Renee after getting shot and dying is too disturbing to me because it reminds me of the worst moment of my life as a TV show fan. What I saw in Jack/Renee are each other's soulmates and are like the next version Doug Ross and Carol Hathaway of the show ER. I thought they we're survive and be together, but when Renee was killed off, I felt betrayed by the writers & the producers for doing that stupid move and I was mildly traumatized by it. I stopped watching 24 because of it. I haven't truly forgiven the show for that and I'm no longer a devoted fan of the show I used to be. I mean, I never really saw most of LAD as the result of it and I probably won't watching any of the future 24 mini-series because of it. Then when Audrey, whom I despise (no offense if your the fan of her), was killed off, I thought I should be more active with this wiki and try to help out work on whatever it needs to be done. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:17, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :One of my favourite things about 24 is that no character is really safe and major characters are often suddenly killed off. But I did feel Renee's death was a little bit contrived and not done that well.--Acer4666 (talk) 09:33, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::The whole Renee subplot on Season 8 was a bit contrived and not well executed. I mean, in Season 7 she was supposed to be this young, naive agent that gets "corrupted", for lack of a better term, by being with Jack (like when she hurt Vossler's baby). But then comes Season 8, and we "find out" she used to be this scarred, undercover agent with the Russians. It just didn't fit. If the writers had only said that the undercover thing came AFTER meeting Jack, then it would've made perfect sense. But before? Nah. Lazy writing. Granted, Wersching does the best with the role and, for the most part, it works if you try not to think about the above, but in the grander scheme of things, it just didn't work. Thief12 (talk) 13:52, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Not many fans, including me would agree with you, Thief. I think Renee was Jack's equal and she became the female version of him throughout season 7. That dark place she was in at season 8 was like's Jack's dark places many times. Jack was helping her get her life back, but when she was killed off, that was the last straw for me on the show. I just thought I should let you know that. :::Acer, Renee's death felt too contrived & unexpectedly stupid and she should've been killed off in my opinion. There are some character's death I don't agree with, which I accepted, but Renee's death was something that made me stopped becoming a fan of 24. Jack and Renee are like soulmates to me and the writers & the producers made a wrong move that destroyed my view of 24 by killing her off. BattleshipMan (talk) 14:58, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, that's true. But Renee's death gave Jack a new purpose during the season. Killing the Russians and going after the government. Because after Samir Mehran's death, I thought "the story was over". With the death of Renee, they could tell the story further (although maybe not for fans on the good way). How would it be if Renee survived? At least someone had to die to push the story forward. I hope you don't get to affected by my meaning. --Station7 (talk) 19:34, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::By the way, I liked Renee, but it's a story in which major characters die. Don't watch Game of Thrones then of The Walking Dead. :) --Station7 (talk) 19:35, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, it did affect me. They should have planned something else to give Jack a new purpose for the rest of the season. Not the way they did it. Killing off Renee was unacceptable, let alone stupid and uncreative. They could have killed off Chloe or President Taylor instead and Jack and Renee would have uncovered the assassination conspiracy further. I never watched the rest of the final season and most of LAD because of it. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:51, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I remember watching Prison Break and I had hard times with excepting the death of the main character (won't reveal spoilers unless you know who I am talking about for those who read this message). I also cried (at least, I thought at that moment) We, TV series fans have hard times excepting those deaths, because they kill on TV series good characters. That's probably also a thing why it can hurt us so much. They kill a good guy. Renee was a good person. If Renee's death happened off-screen like Morris O'Brian's death, maybe it affected you less. --Station7 (talk) 22:35, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I watched Prison Break and I know exactly who you were talking about. Some TV shows can kill off good characters that I liked and can hit. No one can replace Renee, as an agent or person. She was a better person for Jack than Audrey for sure. :::::Let's talk about the rest of this on my talk page. BattleshipMan (talk) 22:57, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Upcoming cleanup of Special:UnusedFiles In just about a week—on May 15 (Friday)—I'll be cleaning out by erasing the abandoned images lurking there. Not because of any qualms with their quality or doubts about their usefulness, but because the image policy was constructed to ensure that images either be linked expediently after uploading, or be erased within 24 hours if abandoned. I'm writing here (and on about a dozen other editors' talk pages) because at least 1 of the images found there was uploaded by you. This is not some sort of attempt to rush you to find a home for your image in episode guides or character articles over the next few days. On the contrary, if you're not sure of a good spot for your unused image(s), or any image for that matter found in Special:UnusedFiles, feel free to simply add your selections to a user sub-page where you can preserve them at your leisure (which I've done myself, here). 01:40, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :I added the images of the 9x10 Previously on 24 on the Previously on 24/Live Another Day part of article. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:20, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes I know, I saw. I'm not sure why you keep telling people on their talk pages which edits you've done, they appear on the recent changes--Acer4666 (talk) 17:22, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, old habits. I tend to inform everyone about what I did. Then I realized that the recent changes would tell anyone that. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:31, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah ok cool. Yeah most people tend to spot all the edits on the recent changes to keep an eye on things!--Acer4666 (talk) 17:32, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::I realized that. Also, we will need to find the other Previously on 24/Live Another Day images that are missing from various episodes that don't have them. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:38, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Some questions Hey man, glad you are back! Can you possibly check another possible David Newton role, Tony Lazzara, outcome of 8x12 shootout and White house shootout death toll? It's frustrating when nobody replies. --William (talk) 04:54, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Lucas Ford Thanks for correcting that category. I forgot to change it because I got distracted by other things creating this article. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:31, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :That's ok - it's easily done! Thanks for correcting my category mistake the other day--Acer4666 (talk) 17:36, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:40, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Missing articles Hey Acer. I'm curious, but I know that if you click on Admin you see there on "Wanted pages" the pages that are missing on the site. So you know which articles you're missing. I don't know if you know that. :) Greets --Station7 (talk) 22:30, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Matt Sherren Just curious. How did you manage to find out that this stuntman Matt Sherren was on that LAD episode that you added him on? BattleshipMan (talk) 19:47, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Why, I just watched his demo reel and there it was!--Acer4666 (talk) 20:00, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I see. So he was the guy who was shot by both Jack (on his third kill at Stolnavich's residence) and Kate. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:22, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Acer, I just created the article of him. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:41, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Unseen characters :Why would this unseen character with the unseen sign be any different from the unseen characters included on the various lists? It lacks coherency with the others let alone makes it confusing for people wondering if the character was or wasn't actually seen. "Voiced by unknown actors" doesn't tell us if the character was seen but dubbed by someone else or if they were only a voice. This makes no sense to undo this edit.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:00, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ::If you want to change the article of every single unseen character (and there are about 1,000 of such articles) to have an "unseen character" graphic, then you have to propose that in the forum so everyone can contribute. I have told you this again and again and again and you still do not listen. I don't know what to do anymore--Acer4666 (talk) 22:04, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Each time I start a discussion I get shouted down because you don't listen because of the bias rampant here. You can either start this discussion or I'll stop being helpful especially when this is the most ungrateful wiki I've been associated with. --Gunman6 (talk) 22:07, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::You get "shouted down" because you frequently don't follow the policies. Now you're being told what's the procedure for a change YOU want to enforce, and you're demanding others to "start this discussion"?? Explain to me how that works, man. Thief12 (talk) 22:20, June 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm talking about each time I participate in one of the heated topics that I do get told "You're not listening," I state the same in return and get no acknowledgment. Anyone else can just as easily start a discussion as opposed to just undoing the edit- which many have done in the past as opposed to undo and get mad. Acer is also asking people to not just respond through the edits and does exactly that as well so hypocrisy is in the air. I did just one blooper recently and *behold* blocking being proposed again. This should only be for people continually adding uncited information, posting spam or who are arguing for the sake of arguing, which it is often used for. Another timeout won't solve the issue so you can either let it go or keep being uber-PC. --Gunman6 (talk) 22:26, June 14, 2015 (UTC) 7x23 Levinson assistants Hey acer, dunno if you can still contact Jon Braver. Just want to confirm if he and Clayton Barber played Levinson (Day 7)'s assistants in 7x23, or you guys can weigh in and start a discussion. The pictures can be seen on their respective talk pages. --William (talk) 05:43, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :I already asked about Braver being the bald scientist a while ago and never got a response. Clayton Barber does look similar to the other one tho--Acer4666 (talk) 09:03, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Help with mobile Hi Acer. I saw your message on the Com Dev Team request page and wanted to reply here. The best information and tips we currently have can be found by following the links under the Intro & Best Practices section at . If you have specific issues you want to ask about, either use the form at or one of the forums at Community Central (Getting Technical or Designing Your Wikia, whichever is more appropriate for the specific issue/question you have). Hope that helps! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:27, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Billy D. Lucas I sure you will know this. I created the stuntman Billy D. Lucas, who appeared as a prison guard in season 3. He is also Arnold Schwarzenegger's main stunt double. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:25, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw it - like I said before you don't need to inform me every time you do a new page, I'll see it on the recent changes.--Acer4666 (talk) 12:39, July 18, 2015 (UTC) D.R. YOUSSEF I think you better block D.R. YOUSSEF because he made non 24-related edits since he first got here. ted. He only wrote spam on his user page which never mentioned anything on 24 whatsoever and he keeps on doing that when they got reverted. BattleshipMan (talk) 06:42, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :I don't actually see anything wrong with D.R. YOUSSEF's userpage. He hasn't linked to any external websites and he isn't advertising anything, just putting his interests. People are free to list that sort of thing on their userpage if they like, and I don't agree with the guy who said it's cross-wiki spam. Generally we leave people's userpages alone to do what they like with. I'm going to restore his page so he doesn't keep having to put it back.--Acer4666 (talk) 09:35, July 26, 2015 (UTC) New pictures at On-screen kills by Jack Bauer page It appears you have replaced the old pictures at the page with new pictures at the on-screen kills by Jack Bauer. They look great. My compliments. --Station7 (talk) 08:00, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 08:36, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Neat Hey Acer, thanks for the...stuff you sent me. It seems I'm always AFK every time you join the chat. :) [[User:Nitromancer|'Nitromancer']] [[User talk:Nitromancer|'(Talk)']] 01:10, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :No problem!--Acer4666 (talk) 14:23, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Afghan I took a quick look, but think I really missed the news about Afghan connection of Day 2. Where'd confirmation finally come from? 22:44, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :Hey Blue Rook! Allow me to clarify where this has all come from: :Basically, there's a scene that identifies the mystery middle eastern country that is the main player in Day 2. In Day 2: 12:00pm-1:00pm, when Roger Stanton is meeting with Shareef and Farhad Salim, he says "we took these photos over your country an hour ago" and hands over a file labelled with pictures of "Afghanistan". :To explain the connection between Shareef and the other middle eastern players in the season, I'll try to lay out what confirms everyone is from the same country as best I can: :Palmer and Shareef agree on a U.S. and Afghan intelligence sharing deal on the morning of Day 2. Later, in , Michelle explains to Jack about Yusuf Auda, specifically citing this deal, saying "he is here because of an intelligence sharing agreement made between his country and ours this morning". As it was made very clear that the deal was unique, this undoubtedly shows Yusuf is also from Afghanistan. :In , Jack says to Yusuf "Syed Ali is a citizen of your country". So Syed Ali is also Afghan. :In , Mike Novick explains to Palmer about killing Ali's family, "this action would take place in his country". So Ali's family were in Afghanistan, and that scene happened there. :In , Palmer says to Barghouti about Syed Ali "we've arrested one of your citizens". So Barghouti is the deputy prime minister of Afghanistan. Also on that conversation, it takes place just after the bomb went off, and Barghouti calls to express the wish of his prime minister that no retaliation happens. Palmer had previously spoken with this Prime Minister stating that if a bomb went off there would be retaliation. This pretty heavily implies that Prime Minister must also be from Afghanistan. :However, if that is not enough there is a more concrete link tying the Prime Minister to Afghanistan, in that in the Shareef and Farhad Salim meeting Shareef says "since your conversation with the prime minister this morning", confirming that the prime minister is indeed from the same country as well. :Hope this explains how it all ties together! It's a bit complicated, but I think it's all indisputable in-universe fact.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:59, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :: Dude. That's friggin brilliant. After all this time, we finally get a real answer about what country that was. How on earth did you notice that label on the surveillance photos? Also, would you object if I add a handful of BGINs in a few pertinent articles about this, namely, how the writers' intentionally avoided having the country mentioned in dialogue? 02:11, August 20, 2015 (UTC) ::: Haha thanks! I dunno, I think it was the way Stanton said "these were taken over your country" and I thought "what country is that, then?" and reached for the freeze frame button! ::: And yeah I think some BGINs would make sense to add, just to clarify the whole thing. Just got the other two countries to identify now ;) :::(on that topic, I think it may be possible to do some map matching on the last ep of season 2 when the bombers are "3 minutes from their targets"...they're just outside of Iraq heading for the border. But who knows how certain that would be...)--Acer4666 (talk) 09:54, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Sangalan flag Alrighty, how does this look? (Credit goes to Eugene Ipavec and Bowwow820 for the original flags.) 23:22, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :Looks good! The shape of the lion things in the middle isn't quite the same as on flag, but it's pretty much close enough!--Acer4666 (talk) 23:30, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Chris Monberg Acer, I created the stuntman Chris Monberg who was in season 8 as one of Mark Bledsoe's men awhile back, but there isn't picture of him on his page. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:32, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I know. I don't have a copy of Season 8 at present to get an image for you, if that is what you are implying--Acer4666 (talk) 19:11, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I see. I just hope someone gets an image of him on that article. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:07, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey I thought of fleshing out the season episode list templates and adding them to the bottom of each season's page. That's a fairly big and time-consuming move that I wouldn't wanna do without approval, so maybe you can give this a look and give me your thoughts. http://24.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Season1 What do you think? Thanks. (May have been changed by the time you read) --SuperbowserX (talk) 05:14, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :Looks good! Because you're editing a template, there are relatively few edits involved in this case. It's often best to start a query on a forum page or general (non-user) talk page to get consensus for a large edit - my opinion is no greater than anyone else's, so it's good to get full community input rather than just from one editor!--Acer4666 (talk) 20:12, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Final appearances on 9x12 and impacts on future seasons That's probably true about what you said on the final appearances on the Day 9: 10:00pm-11:00am article. But we probably should play it smart since there is a chance for talks about a 24 spinoff, among chances for a 24 movie and such. Also, I think "impacts on future seasons" in the format sections on seasons 1-6 are questionable since this wiki is known to contain spoiled storylines and such. You might want to discuss that. BTW, as you know, Jozef Aoki and Tatsujiro Oto have been created. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:50, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Glad we're agreed about playing it safe, as we have no knowledge of what will happen in the future of 24. I'll remove the note. Great spot from SuperBowserX, there! A good contribution. :If you have a problem with anything, you are free to bring up a discussion about it yourself rather than asking me to--Acer4666 (talk) 20:12, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Non-related 24 blog Hey, Acer. I'm sure you know this, but delete this blog since this is a non-24 related blog and it's clearly an advertisement. BattleshipMan (talk) 21:45, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :There's nothing wrong with having info about other TV shows and films in blogs, right? We don't have any set rules about what topics blogs must cover. I've removed the external link and the non-24 related image, but that's all that really contradicted any policy. Also, please could you use the word "please" when asking someone to do something? It's just some basic manners in order to remain polite. Thanks :) --Acer4666 (talk) 23:02, October 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, non-24 images and non-24 external links shouldn't be on this wiki. What I concerned about some people tend to write some blogs that are not really 24-related in this wiki, which could very well be an issue in the future. Also, I'll keep about the "please". BattleshipMan (talk) 02:22, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: I get the impression that the user who made that blog entry might be very inexperienced and simply doing a sandbox/test edit. 15:36, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Haha, I understand what point you've made to Battleshipman Acer. :) That's a very good one and indeed correct. --Station7 (talk) 23:03, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Kaye Wade I didn't know that Wade's appearance wasn't proven yet. I just created her just because her name was on this wiki. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:37, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I know, I guess it should've been verified before being added to the episode page. Still, she may turn up - just tagging it as an (as yet) unverified appearance--Acer4666 (talk) 17:52, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Took a little while - but verified her appearance as well as her husband!--Acer4666 (talk) 18:07, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :::How did you find out that confirmation as well as her husband Chuck Hicks? BattleshipMan (talk) 00:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I e-mailed her and she confirmed the pic was her and identified the other guy--Acer4666 (talk) 00:02, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Hmm...Husband & wife stunt performers at the time. That's nice. And Hicks is now the oldest known performer in 24. That's an interesting development. BattleshipMan (talk) 00:10, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes true! Although they weren't husband and wife at the time...I believe they married in 2014! Never too late :P--Acer4666 (talk) 00:13, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Jack on Day 8 Think we can list Jack Bauer as one of the Day 8 antagonists what with how he went all nutz in the last 6 episodes and almost started a World War? :I think Jack is always, including in the last few episodes of Day 8, the protagonist of the series. Remember protagonists/antagonists are, by definition, not set out by a moral judgement on a character's actions, but rather their prominence in the storyline of the show. It's a little bit a blurred line but I wouldn't ever describe Jack as an antagonist.--Acer4666 (talk) 17:00, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Also, on another topic, Scott (Peter Kingsley sniper) -- isn't it a bit too plausible that he was only K.O.'d by Jack, and should be listed under the "Not included" section on both the death list and the Jack kill list, and his fate listed as unknown? Furthermore, requirement #2 on the Jack kill list directly throws calling Scott "dead" into question. I'm sure Jack would have the skill to silently KO, or disarm-then-KO, Scott.--SuperbowserX (talk) 05:11, November 17, 2015 (UTC) SuperbowserX, have you seen the image of Jack's kills during Day 9. It clearly confirms that Scott died. He is listed after Rouse. Remember that Jon Cassar that they took the list from this site or the internet. There is no other evidence then that and it's clearly that he is listed among the dead ones. --Station7 (talk) 09:17, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :You just beat me to it Station7! Yeah, the Day 9 list is here that confirms Scott's death--Acer4666 (talk) 09:18, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks Acer. :) --Station7 (talk) 22:51, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion I have a suggestion that's a bit too big of a change to just do without asking. What if we went to the page for all characters with an unknown status, and change it to "Possibly killed by..." For example, in Evelyn Martin's page, we put: "Unknown; possibly killed by Christopher Henderson". Thoughts?--SuperbowserX (talk) 10:33, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :The problem is that the sidebars are so small we try to keep all info in them as brief as possible - just a quick summary of info, not subtle complications like possible murderers. This is why the status policy expressly forbids any more verbose explanations than the three possible statuses. I imagine it would cause problems with different interpretations of possible killers, and all this can be put in the "background information and notes" sections where it can be expanded upon properly.--Acer4666 (talk) 14:13, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Another Thing Howard Bern -- shouldn't his status be unknown? 24 is a world where it took less than an hour for a videotaped confession to prompt the extradition of a suspect, no need to interview the maker of the confession. Considering how Cheng Zhi was willing to kill, incapacitate (or otherwise distract) Bern's drivers and convoys, it is all too plausible that he simply killed Bern after his arrest (he was willing to break a lot of laws during Day 4 and was willing to illegally and secretly kidnap a federal agent). Bern would've asserted that his confession was duress-obtained. It's actually more likely than not that Zhi got rid of Bern. So really, shouldn't his status be Unknown? :Like I said before it's probably best to have these discussions on the appropriate talk page, or a forum page if you're discussing a change affecting lots of articles. Everyone needs the chance to chime in, not just me!--Acer4666 (talk) 14:45, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Question (Just asking you cause you seem to be the most recently active lol) How do you edit the category order? When I edit a page I don't see a category list but for some reason when I see the difference in edits you make I can see them.--SuperbowserX (talk) 22:31, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, good question! That's something you have to set in your preferences on Wikia. Took me a while to figure out too! If you go to the top right hand corner where the grey person avatar is (next to the alarm bell), then on the drop down list select "my preferences" to get to . Then go to the "editing" tab, and go down to the "starting an edit" section and tick the "Disable Category module (only applies if visual mode editing is disabled)" box. Then click save, and the next time you edit you should see a list of the categories at the bottom of the page. You can add categories in the right order there, as well using pipes (|) to alter how they are sorted on the category page (e.g. to sort the page Jack Bauer to be listed under "B", we do Bauer, Jack) or use the magic word that sets that for all the categories on the page. Any more questions, just ask! :)--Acer4666 (talk) 10:38, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Which episode? During which episode mentioned Larry Moss the characters Ryan Chappelle, Curtis Manning and Teri Bauer of Season 7? --Station7 (talk) 22:52, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :Hey Station, I believe that is in Day 7: 4:00pm-5:00pm when Larry is talking to Chloe about Jack (around 4:18pm in-universe time)--Acer4666 (talk) 10:32, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Important question Hey there Acer, I know you and the other admins discussed this before (and I don't where the forum/discussion is), but why was the Appearances section changed to Live appearances section? Because dead bodies such as David Goss didn't "live" during the TV series. Why was it changed? --Station7 (talk) 23:30, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :Hey station7! The use of the word "live" in that context is not using the definition of "live" meaning living as opposed to dead, but the definition meaning happening at the time and not pre-recorded. The discussion about it was here, to preclude pre-recorded appearances from being listed in the template--Acer4666 (talk) 23:47, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Abu Fayed kill count Hey there Acer, I have found a major mistake on the site about the Abu Fayed kills: *Benjamin Juma's page says he killed 12.000 people. *Abu Fayed's page says he killed 13.000 people. *Habib Marwan's page says he killed 14.000 people. I heard the 13.000 was the correct one, right? But it's a mistake. :) --Station7 (talk) 22:00, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, good spot! I fixed it. The number 13,000 is correct, as mentioned by Peter Hock in Day 6: 12:00am-1:00am (note this includes all of Fayed's attacks on America, not just the ones he did on Day 6)--Acer4666 (talk) 22:24, December 27, 2015 (UTC) You fixed it? But 13,000 was correct, so what was there to fix? Chriscampbell155 (talk) 00:36, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I fixed it here and here as it was incorrect.--Acer4666 (talk) 17:51, January 26, 2016 (UTC) That edit That edit on Patty Brooks's page was on to edit a space between ,partly. That edit happened by accident. --Station7 (talk) 16:02, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :No problem, I realised afterwards about the missing space and put it back--Acer4666 (talk) 16:41, January 2, 2016 (UTC) New lead star on 24: Legacy Acer, this is who they cast as the new Jack in 24: Legacy. They cast Corey Hawkins as the new Jack character Eric Carter, a former Army Ranger who seeks CTU to help stop a terror threat. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:31, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :cool, yeah I saw it when it was announced--Acer4666 (talk) 17:49, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I'd figured you would know that soon. I wonder which actresses will portray the female former head of CTU and Carter's wife. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:02, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Are we signing off On that suggestion to create separate pages that automatically link to an unnamed character's proper section? I think we should reach a communal consensus before we start these edits, it would be a bit of an overhaul on countless pages.--SuperbowserX (talk) 01:40, January 27, 2016 (UTC) The actress on 7x21 I have a question about the article I'm thinking of creating. I was thinking of creating the article of Christina Cannarella who portrayed Natalie, Henry Taylor's nurse, but since there was no image of here. I checked her IMDb page and that seemed to be the one since she served as a medical technical advisor in some TV shows and appeared as an actress in some, but it doesn't list 24. Do you think she is the one on that IMDb link and in 24? BattleshipMan (talk) 15:43, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :I'm afraid I don't have season 7 and can't check at the moment--Acer4666 (talk) 18:01, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::We'll have to wait until someone who was that season checks it out. BattleshipMan (talk) 18:37, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Pictures Here you go. 22:46, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Ah amazing, thank you! I've added them to the locations page :)--Acer4666 (talk) 19:09, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Stunt performers confirmation search Good find by Nitro on those pics of those filming locations on Day 8. That would help a lot. Listen, I've been checking out of the stunt guys on ThomasHL's page for any confirmation of their appearance on the show. Nothing concrete on some of those yet, but I spotted a YouTube stunt reel of Paul Lacovara that lists 24 as one of his endeavors, although I'm not sure if I see anything that has 24 on it. He also has a Twitter account and a Linkedin account. That's all I can find so far. I'm still working on the search for confirmation. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:25, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that reel before but it doesn't have any 24 footage in it unfortunately. I don't think I've spotted Paul Lacovara in the shot yet--Acer4666 (talk) 20:45, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::As I thought. This search is like a needle in a haystack in the cyber world and I don't want to be asking questions to those stunt personnel because the majority of them never answer. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:49, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :One of his resumes says he performed a "stunt tackle to concrete", and his imdb episode listing (3x24, 6x13, 6x14 and 8x13) fit with his Greg Barnett/Jeff Cadiente co-ordinator listing - perhaps those episodes would be a place to start looking for him?--Acer4666 (talk) 21:07, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Paul Lacovara Acer, Paul Lacovara confirmed to me that he was on 24 on a couple of different occasions as you will see it on this tweet. BattleshipMan (talk) 14:53, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :What are we going about the issue with confirmation that Paul Lacovara appeared in 24? He hasn't responded to me about which roles he appeared in. BattleshipMan (talk) 05:03, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Tired? Are you not tired from editing that much Acer? :) --Station7 (talk) 21:42, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :Haha never! I've wanted to do this switchover for several years now...so just glad I'm able to now. There are loads of broken links that have not been detected for ages that are only now getting fixed :)--Acer4666 (talk) 21:57, March 20, 2016 (UTC)